The invention relates to apparatus for the adjustment of the quantity-metering member of a fuel injection pump in an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,654, issued Sept. 23, 1980 to Wessel et al, describes a control apparatus for positioning the control rod of an injection pump with a combination of an electrical and mechanical controller. The electrical controller here has the function of regulating a stop in accordance with the speed of the internal combustion engine. One disadvantage in the conventional arrangement is the fact that there is only the limited possibility of affecting the control and/or regulation of the quantity-metering member.